


Теория поцелуя

by llogan



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брэдли бросает Колину вызов. Или наоборот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория поцелуя

\- Что у тебя там?

Колин шуршит страницами сценария, складывая его пополам, и засовывает за пазуху.

\- Поцелуй. 

\- Что? - Брэдли правда удивлен. - С кем?

\- Не с тобой.

Они сидят на широких каменных перилах, съемочная площадка перед ними как на ладони. 

\- Я серьезно, Морган, - говорит он. - Покажи.

\- Отстань. 

\- Ну конечно. - Брэдли хлопает себя по колену. - В этом весь ты. Получил поцелуй и недоволен. 

\- Просто это немного... - уши Колина становятся того замечательного оттенка, которого Брэдли, порой, приходится добиваться часами.

\- Ты смущен!

\- Ну... - Колин прищуривает один глаз. - Слегка.

\- Никогда раньше не целовался?

\- Не в кадре, представь себе.

\- О, да расслабься! - Брэдли делает лицо человека, который всю жизнь только этим и занимался. - Это весело. Жаль, я не даю уроков парням.

\- Что ж, - Колин чешет щеку, на которой к вечеру видна щетина. - Тогда, думаю, Энджел меня выручит.

\- Тогда? Что, черт возьми, значит это твое "тогда"?

\- О, нет-нет, - Колин отнекивается совсем как Мерлин, хмурит брови, пожимает плечами. Его мимика удивительна, и с некоторых пор Брэдли находит удовольствие наблюдать за ней. - Я о том, что Энджел, возможно согласится объяснить мне пару приемов.

Несколько секунд Брэдли раздумывает о том, на самом ли деле в этой фразе заключен вызов, или он слышится только ему, но, как бы там ни было, перчатка брошена и он жаждет ее поднять. Хотя бы для того, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

\- Объяснить, - Брэдли кривит лицо, шутливо передразнивая Колина, - я и сам могу.

**  
Этим вечером, во время общего ужина, до Брэдли долетают обрывки обсуждения завтрашних съемок. Он пару раз слышит слово "поцелуй", вслед за которым следуют взрывы хохота, и с интересом поглядывает в сторону Энджел. Та совершенно расслаблена - Брэдли знает, что даже поцелуй с Кейти не слишком бы ее смутил - в то время, как сам он нервничает, будто это ему предстоит исполнять ее роль. 

Но он хочет эту перчатку. И немного - Колина.

Чуть позже Колин сидит по-турецки на краю его кровати и смеется, уткнувшись лицом в распечатку сценария.

\- Дай сюда, - Брэдли тянет руку почти королевским жестом.

\- Нет, я там уже наделал пометок, ты не должен их видеть.

Брэдли закатывает глаза. Иногда Морган бывает просто невыносим.

\- Хорошо. Что там у вас?

\- Ну... - Колин смотрит в текст, - я ее целую.

\- О, правда? - тянет Брэдли. - Там точно написано Мерлин? Не Артур?

Колин снова смотрит в сценарий. 

\- Нет. 

И улыбается так, что Брэдли хочется двинуть ему чем-нибудь тяжелым. 

\- Окей. Все, что ты должен помнить - эти поцелуи не настоящие, без языков и... всего такого. 

\- Всего такого, - повторяет Колин заученно. - Понятно.

\- Таким образом, - важно начинает Брэдли, но останавливается посреди комнаты, изумленно оборачиваясь на звук, которого никак не ожидал услышать. - Что ты ржешь, Морган? Я посмотрю на тебя, когда Энджел залепит тебе оплеуху прямо перед камерой.

\- Не думаю, что настолько разойдусь, - Колин все еще смеется, и у Брэдли что-то рвется внутри. Он чувствует себя беспечным и свободным, как будто ему снова тринадцать. Общество Колина играет с ним злую шутку почти с самого начала их знакомства, но Брэдли понимает значение этого только сейчас. 

\- Ты - нет, - кивает он. - А я бы развернулся на полную катушку.

\- Вне сомнений, - говорит Колин преувеличенно низким голосом, и оба снова смеются.

\- Итак, Гвен... - продолжает Брэдли чуть позже.

\- ...принимает мой поцелуй.

\- Он спонтанный?

Колин задумчиво чешет висок.

\- Нет, скорее точно рассчитанный.

\- Дай мне сценарий, - снова просит Брэдли, куда более нетерпеливо.

\- Возьми свой.

Брэдли не может его взять, он остался в рабочем трейлере, где-то в куче журналов и прочего барахла, которым вечно завален его стол. И он знает, что Колин пользуется этим, заставляет его предлагать варианты, открываться. 

Ладно, не к чему тянуть.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Брэдли, и Колин встает с кровати, оказываясь рядом с ним. 

У него обалденные глаза - доверчивые и хитрые одновременно, очень внимательные и умные. Брэдли растерянно замолкает, забыв, что хотел сказать. Он чувствует легкое беспокойство и, чтобы скрыть это, плетет первое, что приходит на ум: 

\- Поцелуй не должен быть страстным, или наоборот - искусственным. Ты приоткрываешь губы, немного, в последний момент. - Брэдли ниже Колина, совсем чуть-чуть, однако ему приходится приподнять подбородок. - А потом чувствуешь партнершу и... 

\- Мы дорки, - говорит Колин. 

Брэдли хмыкает. Их губы так близко, что легче поцеловаться, чем пытаться сохранить дистанцию, но они умудряются избегать контакта. Брэдли все еще не уверен, имела ли место та перчатка, или он просто потерял разум, встретив человека, с которым ему на самом деле хорошо.

\- Что дальше? - спрашивает Колин, и Брэдли скорее чувствует, нежели видит его улыбку.

\- Дальше вы несколько секунд делаете несложную работу.

\- Изображаем страсть?

\- Не очень сильную. У экранов могут быть дети.

\- Не очень сильная страсть? Что-то вроде...

\- ...этого, - говорит Брэдли, притягивая Колина за шею и накрывая его губы своими.

Сначала все вполне невинно, но только потому, что Брэдли ждет реакции Колина, а когда она наступает, в поцелуе не остается ничего от теории. Он становится голодным, как если бы вся съемочная группа разом захотела секса, и глубоким как Марианская впадина. Он не просто полон "всего такого", а нереально, невозможно полон, и Брэдли цепляется за плечи Колина, исследует его рот, совершенно потерявшись в осознании того, что Колин - кто бы мог подумать! - ему отвечает. 

\- Ты это называешь экранным поцелуем? - немного погодя спрашивает Колин. 

У Брэдли чувство, что они рухнули с главной башни замка, и шум в его ушах напоминает свист ветра, который можно услышать только стоя на самом верху. Он немного отстраняется.

\- Ты прав, так не годится. 

\- Еще один дубль? - невинно спрашивает Колин.

Но второй поцелуй точно такой же, с той лишь разницей, что они уже в шаге от кровати, и руки Колина на заднице Брэдли, а руки Брэдли...

\- Нет, стой, - охает Брэдли, еще не совсем слетевший с катушек, но все ведет к тому, что так и будет. - Давай-ка отмотаем в начало. Энджел...

Колин не выглядит виноватым. Брэдли смотрит на него - взлохмаченного, немного вспотевшего, хитро улыбающегося, и приходит к выводу, что он очень плохой врун. 

\- Сознайся, Морган, ты все подстроил, - говорит он, откашливаясь.

\- Нет! - Колин трясет головой, изображая на лице священный ужас. - Поцелуй будет. - Он замолкает, а потом тихо добавляет: - Дружеский.

Брэдли чувствует себя иррационально удовлетворенным тринадцатилетним подростком с перчаткой в кармане. Готовым говорить глупости и делать глупости. 

\- Ладно, - кивает он. - По крайней мере, одно мы выяснили.

\- Что? - спрашивает Колин.

\- На экране нам целоваться нельзя.


End file.
